


Third time´s the charm?

by Aleandra21



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleandra21/pseuds/Aleandra21
Summary: But not for Juliet Higgins.She has enough after his third question.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Third time´s the charm?

**Author's Note:**

> As I´m stuck in the middle of my other story - the end is already written, and I´m writing from the end back to the middle now - I decided to watch some episodes again for inspiration.  
> And this is the result....

_“Hey Higgins, how do you feel about being my wife?”_

She had not expected his question. Not at all. Of all things, a marriage proposal from Magnum came right after her starting to drink tea and show during summer. There was simply no chance that he meant what he said.

Whatever Magnum was involved in, it was meant to be questionable, most likely slightly illegal and would contain a lot of improvisation. Magnum didn´t plan anything, he made decisions on the fly or came up with his schemes at the very last minute.

She had been involved in his case more times she could count, and while it was kind of exciting, she could do without the constant disruptions in her life. After the first favour he´d asked for, there was no limit, at least in his mind. Currently, he owed her from here to HPD, at the very least. And she would make sure that he paid back every one of them.

_“Higgy?”_

And now he managed to leave her speechless. Another first.

She promised herself not to let this happen again. After all, she had an answer for everything and the last word on (almost) everything. Especially in a conversation with Thomas Magnum.

_“While I understand your question perfectly, you should really work on your presentation. Asking this question during a phone call might be acceptable if you´re on another continent or during wartime. But if you happen to be in the same town, or even living together, you should really try to be brave enough to ask this question in person.”_

That surely would leave him speechless.

_(But she still wanted to know why he proposed to her like this)_


End file.
